Arigatou, Kakashi sensei
by KenKa1804
Summary: Porque a partir de aquél día, Sakura siempre recordaría que tenía muchas cosas para agradecerle a su excéntrico sensei.


**Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

* * *

.

.

Las puertas de madera se abrían para dar paso a una cálida estancia, donde el piso de madera pulida reflejaba intensamente la luz de las lámparas de papel que colgaban del techo con elegancia. Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientas su nariz se regocijaba con el aire tibio que ahora inundaba sus pulmones y caminó con prisa por delante de sus compañeros, tratando de contar todos los jarrones de porcelana y orquídeas coloridas que decoraban el lugar, y hacían juego con las pinturas de la pared.

—¡Este lugar es fantástico!—exclamó el rubio, corriendo hasta el _tatami_ y sentándose de un salto sobre uno de los _zabuton_ que rodeaban la pequeña calefacción tradicional. Sobre ésta, había también una tetera y el chico no titibueó para servirse un buen té.

—Naruto —llamó su sensei con fastidio —, no toques nada. A menos que tengas dinero para pagarlo después que lo rompas.

—¡Pero que yo no voy a romper nada! … ¡Ay! —se quejó el aludido tras quemarse por intentar tomar el té demasiado pronto y salvando a penas la taza de quebrarse al resbalársele de las manos.

—Aquí vamos…—suspiró Kakashi, encaminándose al mostrador de la posada con Sasuke y Sakura detrás. Éstos últimos también parecían bastante impresionados por el lugar, aunque no lo demostrasen tan efusivamente como su compañero.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa que no se le quitaba desde poner el primer pie en aquel lugar. Ella y Sasuke estaban aliviados de que no les tocara dormir esa noche tormentosa en alguna de las pocilgas a las que Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a llevarlos, única y exclusivamente, por cierto, cuando el clima era tan inclemente como para matarlos si se les ocurría acampar un par de horas. Justo como esa noche, que una violenta tormenta de nieve azotaba el pueblo ¡Vamos que para nadie era un secreto que su sensei fuera un reverendo tacaño!

—Debo admitir, Kakashi-sensei, que esta posada es muy bonita —comentó Sakura todavía sonriente.

—Bueno, pero que tampoco se les suba a la cabeza. Era lo que estaba más cerca —respondió indiferente mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

—Tuvimos suerte, entonces ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Y Sasuke estornudó como respuesta antes de buscar su lugar junto a la calefacción también.

Aquel estornudo había sido el catalizador de aquello, después de todo.

Habían tomado rumbo hacia el noroeste para completar una sencilla misión de transporte. La única dificultad que ello representaba, era lo increíblemente lejos que se encontraba el paquete que debían cuidar y llevar de vuelta a Konoha. Pero a medida que se adentraban en tierras montañosas, las frías noches comenzaron a volverse un nuevo problema, sobretodo para Sasuke. Se encontraban a sólo dos pueblos de distancia de su objetivo, cuando la nieve comenzó a cambiar el paisaje. Para Kakashi no habría sido problema avanzar al menos hasta el siguiente pueblo antes de buscar cobijo, pero la verdad, tenía a tres mocosos bajo su responsabilidad. Tres mocosos muertos de frío que no lograrían llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que entrara demasiado la noche o se desmayaran en el intento. Y al parecer, uno de ellos ya hasta había pescado un resfriado.

A pesar de todo, Kakashi no se arrepentía. De no haber tomado esa decisión, la creciente tormenta de nieve que casualmente empezó a formarse justo después, los habría atrapado a mitad del camino. Y entonces sí habría sido desagradable hasta para él.

Justo cuando Kakashi empezaba a preguntarse por el posadero, un anciano jorobado pasó frente al mostrador.

—Disculpe…

—¿Eh? —el viejo cargaba unas mantas y Kakashi notó que era realmente anciano por el ruido jadeante y exagerado que hacía al respirar. A Sakura esto le dio escalofríos así que prefirió quedarse detrás de su sensei, aferrada su equipaje.

—Nos gustaría hospedarnos.

—Aja…—con un gesto le indicó al peligris que esperara mientras daba la vuelta lentamente y deslizaba una puerta —Un hombre con tres niños ha venido a hospedarse, atiéndelos —bramó con aspereza al interior de la habitación recién descubierta.

La orden había sido tal que Kakashi advirtió rápidamente que ese viejo debía realmente ser el dueño del lugar.

Entonces, un muchacho joven de pelo largo y castaño pronto hizo acto de presencia frente a él —Disculpe, hace días que no tenemos ningún cliente —se excusó —Mi nombre es Yutaro —Sakura lo miró mientras rellenaba información en una hoja de papel. Vestía una _yukata_ marrón que se veía bastante confortable. Notó, mientras escribía, que tenía los dedos largos y huesudos y aquello no le gustó — ¿Habitación para cuántos?

—De hecho serán dos habitaciones.

—¡Un momento! —chilló Naruto —¿Cómo que dos habitaciones? ¡Sólo necesitamos una habitación, no pienso pagar ni un centavo más para que tenga una cama gigante para usted solito, Dattebayo!

Kakashi lo miró con desaprobación —Si quisiera una habitación para mí solo, te aseguro que no necesitaría dividir el pago contigo, Naruto —respondió el portador del Sharingan a lo que firmaba los papeles que Yutaro le había pasado.

—Naurto, idiota. Al dividir el pago de las habitaciones entre cuatro más bien nos hace un favor— murmuró Sasuke para sorber de su té.

—¡Entonces menos entiendo! —bramó el rubio, claramente frustrado.

—La segunda habitación es para Sakura —respondió tajante pero con una sonrisa al dirigirse a ella —.Desde que cumplió los trece años en marzo, es una señorita. Por lo cual tiene derecho de una habitación para ella sola.

Sakura sonrió cuando su sensei le revolvió el cabello al finalizar su explicación ¡Y ella que pensaba que él ni se había enterado!

Yutaro reparó en la niña de sedoso y largo pelo rosado. No la había visto sino hasta entonces, probablemente por estar parada siempre detrás del mayor. Se notaba que era delgada a pesar de su abrigo, y que tenía unos resplandecientes ojos verdes que resaltaban el rubor de sus mejillas, provocado por la caricia de su maestro.

—¡Quéééééé! Es mayor que nosotros sólo por unos meses, no es justo ¡Quiero una habitación para mí solo! —lloriqueó el rubio, sacando a Yutaro de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, cuando puedas pagarla tú mismo —respondió Kakashi.

Sakura le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, pero Kakashi la reprendió —No te emociones demasiado, Sakura. Esta noche yo pagaré la mitad, pero la próxima vez tendrás que estar preparada para lidiar con los costos tú sola.

—¿Eh?

Entonces fue Naruto quien se burló a sus anchas, después de todo los privilegios tenían su costoso precio.

—Y considérate afortunada pues cuando asciendas a Chunin…

—Sí, sí… ya me lo imagino, sensei —lo interrumpió Sakura cabizbaja. —.Pagaré también mi propia comida. Ya nos lo ha dicho.

Kakashi sonrió y se volvió hacia Yutaro, quien observaba cómo la niña se deshacía de aquella capucha, dejando su pelo fluirle como cascada sobre los hombros, y comprobando que tenía la perfecta contextura delgada que antes había adivinado, aunque también despuntaban claramente los rasgos más notorios de la pubertad. Fue entonces cuando reparó que el líder del grupo lo observaba con lo que parecía una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

—Dos habitaciones, entonces —dijo, apresurándose a buscar las llaves.

—Eso sí, las más baratas —acotó Kakashi generando un bufido general por parte de sus Genins. Sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Aquí están —dejó caer torpemente los enormes llaveros de madera sobre el mostrador —No tienen baño incluido, son las más baratas que tenemos, sin embargo, pueden sentirse libres de usar el que está en el pasillo.

Sakura notó que les había asignado los números 2 y 8, pero su sensei los tomó antes de que ella pudiera si quiera elegir su habitación.

—Bueno, gracias.

Pero mientras el peligris se volvía la mochila al hombro, Yutaro agregó:—Tenemos un servicio cerrado de aguas termales sin costo adicional, si les interesa—dijo, como si atropellara las palabras.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío correrle hasta los talones cuando aquel hombre la miró directo a los ojos al decir aquello. Fue como si la atravesara con la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de su carne. En seguida volteó la cara y alcanzó a su sensei. Miraba a Yutaro de reojo, estremecida, repentinamente con el pulso acelerado.

—Cr-creo que estamos bien —respondió ella tímidamente.

—Pero te ayudará a sacarte el resfriado, Sasuke. Tú y Naruto pueden ir si quieren después de que comamos—el niño asintió y Kakashi agregó sin voltearse —¿Tienen servicio de comida?

—El restaurante está bajando las escaleras, por el pasillo hacia la izquierda. Por el mismo pasillo, pero cruzando a la derecha, se llega a los baños termales.

Kakashi asintió—Bien. Vamos chicos.

—Si lo desean —volvió a interrumpir Yutaro —podemos llevarles el equipaje hasta sus habitaciones. Así pueden comer tranquilos. Personalmente me encargaré de llevarles las llaves.

Sakura se aferró a su mochila pero Naruto fue el primero en saltar de su puesto y aceptar la oferta antes de que Kakashi pudiera contradecirlo. —¡Oye gracias, viejo! —exclamó, dejando caer pesadamente todo su equipaje. Lo mismo hicieron Sasuke y Sakura, aunque ésta última lo sintiera como una obligación.

—Vamos, Sakura —llamó su sensei, al ver que sus compañeros se le estaban adelantando.

OoOooOoOoOOoOoO

Después de una buena cena casera, todos se sentían mucho mejor. Ya habían entrado en calor y la cocinera había sido muy amable al prepararle a Sasuke un consomé especial para que se deshiciera rápido de aquel malestar.

El restaurante era un sitio pequeño pero bastante cómodo. A pesar de haber bajado un nivel, la abundante madera en el piso y las paredes, mantenían adentro el calor de la estufa encendida, volviéndolo un sitio físicamente cálido a pesar de la tormenta que arreciaba fuera.

—¡Estoy lleno, 'ttebayo! —comentó Naruto, sentado poco decorosamente y sobándose la gran panza.

Sasuke simplemente pudo atinar a soplarse la enrojecida nariz. El caldo había sido fuerte, su olor penetrante le había abierto increíblemente las vías respiratorias.

Sakura parecía distraída y Kakashi pensó que lo último que necesitaba era otro integrante enfermo en el equipo —¿Te sientes mal, Sakura?

—N-no, para nada. Estoy perfectamente —sonrió como pudo.

—No has dicho ni una palabra y eso es raro —comentó Sasuke con su usual indiferencia —hasta para ti— pero con una voz bastante tupida por la irritación, mientras se apretaba la nariz para evitar estornudar sobre sus compañeros. Cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto, no desaprovechando, por supuesto, la oportunidad para volver a burlarse del Clan Uchiha y su poca tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas, generando, a partir de allí e inevitablemente, una nueva contienda verbal entre ambos.

Kakashi aprovechó la trifulca para pedir la cuenta y junto a ella, la cocinera le trajo un batido de fresa bastante… bueno, había que decirlo, era groseramente grande. Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos.

—Un pajarito me dijo que cumpliste año hace poco —dijo la anciana guiñándole un ojo a la chica —.Este va por la casa—agregó, arrimando al vaso frente a Sakura.

—¡Quééé! ¿Otra vez lo mismo contigo, Sakura? —lloriqueó el contenedor de Kyubi, exigiendo un batido para el también.

Sakura tragó grueso al medir el tamaño del vaso. Pero hasta entonces no dijo nada.

En ese momento se acercó Yutaro a la mesa —¡Ah, veo que te han dado un especial de cumpleaños! —comentó sonriente. Luego dejó un llavero frente a Kakashi y el otro frente a ella.

—Pues si no te lo vas a tomar ¡Yo lo quiero! —chilló Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre el batido, la vieja cocinera lo golpeó con un cucharón —¡El de la cumpleañera no se toca! —le regañó.

—¡Au, no me pegue, vieja! ¿No ve que se va a perder si se lo queda nada más que mirando? —exclamó sobándose ahora la cabeza, tan sin vergüenza con sus mayores como siempre —.Además, su cumpleaños ya pasó.

Sakura no escuchaba los berrinches, se fijaba en las gotas de humedad que resbalaban por el cristal. Podía ver a Yutaro clavando los ojos sobre ella a través del reflejo de estas gotas, causándole el mismo malestar en el estómago que antes.

—Y bien, Sakura ¿Cómo se dice? —la voz de Kakashi pareció sacarla de su trance.

—G-gracias, muchas gracias. —acercó los labios al pitillo y comenzó a sorber muy lentamente, demasiado consciente de la mirada de todos los presentes sobre sí.

—¿Qué pasa, no le gusta la fresa? —comentó la cocinera extrañada por el comportamiento de la chica. Y es que a primera vista, la cara de Sakura resultaría más apropiada si estuviera tragando clavos..

—¿Bromea? ¡Es su fruta preferida! —exclamó el rubio con sus ojos chispeantes de ansiedad por probar también un poco.

Pero Sakura debía admitir que aquel era el batido de fresa más exquisito que hubiera tomado en su vida ¡Casi no lo podía creer! Estaba dulce, pero no empalagoso. La acidez de la fruta se hacía notar, dándole un toque refrescante. De a poco comenzó a tomar en mayor cantidad y a relajar la garganta.

—¡Realmente está exquisito, muchas gracias! —el buen humor había vuelto a llenar sus mejillas. Sakura siguió bebiendo y hasta compartió un poco con su impaciente amigo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el gigantesco vaso ya estaba vacío.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado —dijo Yutaro riendo de manera afable palmeando el hombro de la chica —.Mañana les encargaré otro antes de que se marchen, quizás puedan probar el de mora.

Naruto asintió emocionado pero Sakura se paralizó ante el tacto de aquella huesuda mano —Bueno, chicos —interrumpió Kakashi —, hora de retirarse ¿Cómo llegamos a las habitaciones? —preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el castaño.

—Síganme, yo los llevaré —de esta forma, Yutaro los guió de vuelta por las escaleras y de regreso hasta la esquina que conectaba con el pasillo hacia la recepción. Pero en vez de parar allí, siguieron caminando siempre derecho hasta subir algunos escalones más y detenerse en medio de un cruce. Es decir, el pasillo por el que transitaban y otro que lo atravesaba de manera perpendicular, formando una gran cruz.

—Si siguen este pasillo donde estamos, al final pero antes de cruzar la esquina, verán el baño. —luego se dirigió a Kakashi, indicándole el camino de la derecha —.Por esta ala se llega a las habitaciones de la 1 a la 5, su habitación, la número 2, si no me equivoco, está doblando la única esquina .

—Ya escuchaste, Sasuke, ahora ¡A que te gano una carrera hasta los baños termales! —gritó, robándole el pañuelo antes de salir corriendo.

—Naurto no seas estúpido —bramó el Uchiha para salir corriendo tras él —¡Dame eso!

—Si rompen algo, no me responsabilizo —aclaró Kakashi, pero Yutaro sólo rió.

—No hay problema —luego se dirigió a Sakura señalándole el camino de la izquierda —.Tu habitación está localizada de la misma manera, ya que los pasillos son exactamente iguales pero opuestos, es decir, tipo espejo. El ala izquierda abarca de las habitaciones 6 a la 10. Sólo hay una esquina en cada pasillo así que es casi imposible que se pierdan. Pero si necesitas que te muestre el baño…

—No gracias —rechazó Sakura de forma tajante, apretando su llave y apurando el paso hacia su habitación. No la reconfortó el hecho de que le hubiera tocado tan lejos de sus compañeros.

Mientras marchaba, la mirada de Yutaro sobre ella se volvía a sentir como cientos de pequeñas agujas a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Sakura apuró el paso, sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi de dirigió a Yutaro —Mis disculpas, no ha sido ella misma últimamente —dijo, antes de retirarse también.

—No hay cuidado.

OoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOooO

La habitación de Sakura era una completa penumbra, pero ella estaba despierta. Su menuda figura se revolvía entre las mantas de manera violenta y desesperada. Intentaba por todos los medios retener siquiera un poco de calor ya que sus pies se sentían tan fríos que estaba segura de que si pudiera ver con claridad, comprobaría que sus uñas se habrían tornado violetas.

Pero aquello estaba lejos de ser el mayor de sus problemas. Pues mientras restregaba sus piernas una de otra, intentaba no pensar en el punzante dolor que asediaba su vejiga y que le impedía conciliar el sueño aunque fuera por dos segundos.

Había aguantado por tanto tiempo las ganas de ir al baño que ya notaba una debilidad atrofiante extenderse por sus extremidades, cada pulsación de sangre dolía. Pensaba en aquel batido de fresa y lo idiota que había sido al tomárselo. Su sudor frío le empapaba la espalda, mandando escalofríos hasta la última de sus vertebras. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así pero se negaba rotundamente a salir.

Y ese miedo conformaba la otra mitad del problema.

Habían intentado serenarse, había dado vueltas por la habitación tratando de reunir el valor suficiente como para atravesar los pasillos hasta el baño, pero en su interior un temor terrible libraba una lucha titánica contra su desesperación y necesidad de aplacar el dolor bajo su vientre.

—_Sólo un poco más—_ se decía _—.Sólo tengo que aguantar unas horas más, por favor, Sakura, aguanta…_ —su voz era un frágil hilillo a penas audible entre los furiosos rugidos de la tormenta que azotaban contra su ventana sellada, que por si fuera poco, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

Estaba exhausta. Exhausta por el viaje y exhausta por sus deseos frustrados de poder dormir.

La parte más horrible de aquella pesadilla era que no tenía idea de la hora ni forma para medir el tiempo. Su cabeza le había dado vueltas a todas las posibilidades para liberar su vejiga sin salir del cuarto pero su pudor las había pulverizado todas.

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, podía sentirlas acumulándose en sus ojos _—"Me duele mucho"—_Pero estaba convencida de que salir de su habitación sería un error. Cada vez que juntaba los párpados, recordaba la forma en la que Yutaro la había mirado y se llenaba de terror. Nunca se había sentido tan indecente ante la mirada de un hombre, tan sucia o vulgar. Su tacto la había paralizado... algo en su sonrisa no estaba bien... ella no entendía qué era pero simplemente lo sabía.

Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho como si un animal galopara sobre él. Otra vez escuchaba pasos fuera de la habitación. Pasos sigilosos, pasos precisos. ¿A quien quería engañar? Si no era por las necesidades de su cuerpo, las preocupaciones de su mente se encargarían de impedirle dormir.

El alma se le iba a los pies cuando pensaba en que lo que le estaba pasando era por su culpa. Si tan sólo su cabello no fuera tan llamativo, o se hubiera quedado detrás de Kakashi, si por lo menos no se le hubiera ocurrido quitarse el abrigo o tomarse el batido ¿De quien había sido la idea de volverse Kunoichi en primer lugar? ¡Se culpaba por todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para llamar la atención de aquel hombre! Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de encontrárselo por los oscuros pasillos mientras los merodeaba, le había dado fuerzas para aplacar el dolor. —"_Duele demasiado_"— pero también sabía que no podría resistirlo por siempre.

Sakura se odiaba así misma en ese momento. Se odiaba ella y a su maldita debilidad. Ella ya había sentido desagrado en presencia de otros hombres pero nunca como esta vez. Era como si hubiera algo en la cara de Yutaro que le gritara 'peligro'. Algo imperceptible que le removía tanto los huesos como un instinto nato de taparse con una sábana y alejarse de él. Algo que Sakura no comprendía pero la obligaba a repudiarlo. Algo que no la había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, con la cara fija a la puerta y que la ponía a temblar cada vez que volvía a escuchar —sí, estaba segura—_sus_ pasos.

Se abrazaba las rodillas y esperaba a que se alejaran, sin parpadear; deseando que no volvieran. Casi podría jurar que había visto la cerradura moverse un poco, lo que la llevaba instintivamente a apretar las llaves de la puerta que mantenía en las manos. Si era producto de su imaginación o no, Sakura igual rezaba porque no cediera.

¿Es que habría hombres realmente deseosos de hacerle daño? Más allá de una batalla, más allá de un objetivo ¿Sólo por el placer de verla sufrir? Pensó en sus compañeros de equipo, pensó en sus senseis que siempre se habían portado tan bien con ella ¿Algún día tendría que desconfiar también de todos ellos?

Apretó los párpados y sintió los ojos arder. Ya no podía soportar más el dolor, no podía. Se levantó desmoralizada y corrió hasta la puerta con sus llaves. Las apretó fuertemente antes de ponerlas con sumo cuidado dentro de la cerradura y darle vuelta lo más delicadamente posible. Fácilmente, aquello podría haber sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida ¡Con las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo!

Se asomó por el pasillo que estaría tan oscuro pero mucho más silencioso que su habitación, de no ser por la luz furtiva de una vela que se filtraba desde alguna parte.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la aseguró, apenas conteniendo la urgencia de correr. Era como si presintiera que de su sigilo dependía su propia vida. Caminó de puntillas apretando el llavero contra su pecho hasta llegar a la encrucijada, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. La luz de la vela era un poco más fuerte por donde habían venido, adivinó, porque la vela debía estar ubicada en la recepción.

Miró hacia adelante y estuvo tentada a escabullirse dentro de la habitación de sus compañeros pero… No, ya había pasado demasiado rato portándose como una niña, debía demostrar que se había ganado el título de Kunoichi por sí misma, al menos. Giró hacia su izquierda y se internó en el más oscuro pasillo, donde se suponía estaba el baño. Tuvo que abrir un par de puertas antes de atinar con él.

Se bajó la ropa interior con torpeza, su corazón latía fuerte cuando por fin pudo sentir la porcelana fría bajo sus muslos. Dejó el llavero en el piso y hasta tuvo problemas para relajarse después de haberse contenido tanto. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a medida que su vejiga se vaciaba y todavía le dolía el vientre cuando se hubo levantado, pero, ciertamente, la sensación de alivio no tenía par.

Justo antes de jalar la palanca escuchó un ruido que le detuvo el corazón. Un golpe seco, certero, cuidadoso: Una puerta corrediza.

Podía sentir sus fosas nasales dilatándose y a su cuerpo reclamar oxígeno con la misma urgencia que tendría si se estuviese ahogando. Sakura intentaba satisfacer las demandas de sus pulmones lo más silenciosamente posible, pues gracias al viejo que había visto antes, sabía lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser una respiración poco controlada.

Pegó la oreja de la puerta y apretó la tela de su pijama hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos —"_Que no sea nada"_ —rogaba —"_Por favor, que no se escuche más nada"—_pero aquellos pasos sordos eran demasiado precisos como para ser naturales y demasiado familiares como para ignorarlos.

A Sakura le dio otro vuelco el corazón —_Es él_— se tapo la boca mientras los oía acercar. Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta del baño. Sabía ahora que lo único que la separaba de esa persona era la delgada madera de la puerta. Se fijó con horror en que no había puesto el seguro después de entrar y la manilla empezaba a girar ahora muy lentamente, sin hacer un solo ruido, tal cual como las cálidas gotas que reslbalaban de sus ojos irritados. Esto definitivamente no era obra de su imaginación y Sakura casi se desmaya al concentrar toda su fuerza de voluntad en evitar sollozar.

Sin más, la manilla regresó a su posición original y el portador de aquellos pasos se giró y abrió la puerta del frente. Ella sabía que era el cuarto del aseo porque había abierto esa también, por accidente. Se escuchaba como si buscara algo con mucho cuidado y en la oscuridad, pues por debajo de la puerta del baño, Sakura no podía ver que se filtrara ninguna luz.

La pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer, sus rodillas le temblaban y lo único que quería era echarse a llorar. Él estaba ahí, esperándola, podía sentirlo. —_"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"._

Se obligó a recobrar la compostura como pudo e inmediatamente se puso a pensar. Si sus paranoias eran justificadas, él había girado la manilla y seguido de largo al ver que estaba abierta porque intuía que no había nadie dentro del baño. Y si había intentado lo mismo con la puerta de su cuarto, que ella había dejado cerrada, eso explicaría que él siguiera merodeando, buscando la forma de entrar.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que distraerlo de alguna forma para que ella pudiera correr a la habitación de sus compañeros ¡Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo! Fue entonces cuando recordó las llaves que ella había dejado en el suelo. _—"Si lo pienso dos veces, no lo haré"—_Las tomó y respiró profundo tres veces antes de abrir con sumo cuidado la puerta del baño y lanzar, tan lejos como pudo, dicho llavero hasta el final del pasillo por donde se notaba más la luz de la vela. En seguida juntó la puerta tanto como le fue posible, sin cerrarla para que no se sintiera el ruido, y observó silente como una silueta masculina salía del cuarto de enfrente con premura y avanzaba hábilmente al sitio donde se había escuchado el caer de las llaves.

Sakura notó, cuando estuvo más cerca de la luz, que su asechador llevaba _algo_ en las manos.

Con la adrenalina quemándole las venas por lo que había visto, salió del baño cautelosa, demasiado consciente de que si él se atrevía a voltear por un instante, la encararía de frente. Caminó de espaldas sin despegarle la vista al hombre y dobló la esquina por donde no había estado antes. Al verse fuera de su campo visual, Sakura corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus pies, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, tanto con sus pasos como con su desbocada respiración, pero clara en que su espanto la estaba traicionando en ese sentido.

Aún a lo lejos, sentía que el hombre había empezado a moverse con mayor brusquedad, y eso sólo la alentó a correr más rápido, sin detenerse al doblar en la siguiente esquina. Miró hacia atrás por un instante perdiendo cuenta del camino que había tomado. Miró hacia adelante con la esperanza de haberlo burlado, evitó tropesarse pero sólo para que fuera demasiado tarde impedir un nuevo impacto.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —la aludida, que había rebotado al chocarle, no se lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse sobre su sensei, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas por la cintura y enterrando la carita empapada sobre su torso. Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz de ver al Ninja Copia.

Sakura temblaba como un conejo y Kakashi no pudo hacer más que tratar de confortarla. Su piel se sentía fría entre sus brazos, tanto como la nieve que caía afuera y se reprendió mentalmente, pues él sabía que esto pasaría. Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y, tomándola suavemente por los hombros, le preguntó: —¿Te hizo algo? —. Estaba tenso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, todavía temblorosa y escuchó a Kakashi soltar la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensei —empezó a gemir la chica de manera entrecortada y débil, casi en susurro.

—Esto no es tu culpa —le dijo apartándole las manos del rostro —Sakura, mírame. Mírame —insistió con delicadeza hasta captar su cristalizada mirada en la oscuridad— ¿Dónde está?

—No sé…Y-yo tenía que ir al baño —tartamudeó— no pude aguantarme, no pude... —se lamentaba, esforzándose para dejar de llorar de aquella forma ahogada— así que aseguré la puerta y fui. Entonces lo escuché, creo que me había es-estado asechando. Lancé las llaves por el pasillo y c-corrí… lo vi, él tenía una s-soga, una soga en las ma-manos…

—Lo sé, te escuché. Eso fue muy inteligente —Kakashi tampoco había dormido nada. Todo el tiempo se había mantenido haciendo guardia, alerta. Él se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del hombre desde el primer instante en que puso su mirada pervertida sobre la pequeña Sakura, pero si no había intervenido era porque quería comprobar hasta donde su alumna podía manejarlo. —. Sakura, si sabías que algo malo estaba pasando ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La Kunoichi únicamente bajó la cabeza, temerosa de que su sensei pensara que ella no le tenía confianza.

—Está bien, Sakura, está bien. Tener miedo no te hace más debil o cobarde, por el contrario. Tener miedo es algo bueno porque te indica hasta dónde puedes llegar y tu has sido muy valiente por llegar hasta donde estás. Pero de ahora en adelante tienes que prometerme que cualquier cosa que te haga sentir incómoda, que sientas que no puedes controlar, por más tonta que parezca, una mirada, un roce o algún comentario inapropiado, vendrás a contármelo de inmediato. No importa de parte de quien suceda ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

Sakura asintió todavía sin mirarle, intentado que no se notaran tanto las convulsiones de su pecho. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. Naruto y Sasuke no se despertarán, quédate tranquila —dicho esto, hizo ademán de levantarse pero Sakura volvió a aferrársele con fuerza. Negándose.

Kakashi la despeinó un poco para calmarla, enterneciéndose al notar cómo buscaba seguridad en él —Eres una niña muy inteligente, Sakura-chan, y muy fuerte. Debes confiar más en esa fuerza. Tu vida como ninja apenas está comenzando y desgraciadamente no siempre podré estar ahí para protegerte. Es por esto que es bueno que comiences a entender cómo realmente funcionan las cosas. Ese hombre es sólo el primero de muchas personas crueles que te encontrarás a lo largo de tu vida. Necesitas estar alerta todo el tiempo y siempre poner en práctica lo que vayas aprendiendo ¿Me estás entendiendo? Muchas veces no podrás comprender los motivos que tenga la gente para hacerte daño, pero esa no debe ser excusa para bajar la guardia, sino todo lo contrario.

Sakura volvió a asentir, con la humedad de sus lágrimas marcadas en las mejillas y ahora también en la ropa de Kakashi. Su sensei podría haberle mentido, podría haber negado que sabía de las intenciones de Yutaro, haberle dicho que todo estaba bien, que simplemente era una paranoica y que sus habilidades ninjas era más que suficientes para defenderse de cualquier civil, justo para luego ofrecerse a intercambiar habitaciones si eso la dejaba más tranquila, pero no. Kakashi le habló con la verdad, la trató como a una chica grande, dándole la oportunidad de aprender a manejar la situación y espacio para que conociera sus límites, dándose cuenta, en carne propia, de lo perverso que podía llegar a ser el mundo en el que vivían. Le estaba enseñando una lección, una que mañana podría salvarle la vida y además, la había ayudado a volverse más fuerte. — Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Me dejas ir ahora? —al sentirla mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo otra vez, la separó de sí con cuidado y le sonrió —Ahora ve.

La sonrisa tierna del enmascarado sólo se desvaneció después de que Sakura le hubo dedicado la última mirada de preocupación al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, _a salvo_. Entonces, se levantó y caminó con firmeza por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de ella, donde giró la perilla que _fácilmente_ le dio acceso.

Una vez dentro, lo segundo que notó, gracias a los azotes de viento, fue que la ventana no estaba correctamente sellada, por lo cual no sólo se escuchaban fuertes golpeteos, sino que la temperatura del cuarto era muchísimo más baja que en cualquier otra parte del hotel.

Kakashi exhaló lentamente mientras abría el ojo del Sharingan.

En ese momento, la perilla de la habitación volvió a girar en silencio y junto a la luz de una vela, entró otra persona. Yutaro quedó perplejo al reconocer la silueta del hombre que se encontraba parado en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a él.

—¡Señor Hatake, así que era usted! ¿Pero qué hace en la habitación de la niña a estas horas?

—Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta. —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Yutaro no se lo tomó para nada bien —¡Pero cómo se atreve a hablarme así! Estaba arreglando una ventana cuando escuché ruidos en el pasillo y me encontré esto —alzó su mano, mostrando las llaves de la habitación —.Inmediatamente vine a ver que pasaba y lo único que no me explico es su presencia aquí ¿Dónde está la niña?

—¿A cuántas mujeres has violado con la misma táctica? —preguntó el peligris, con aquella sardónica voz gutural que, probablemente para entonces, sólo podría ser reconocida por la memoria de personas que ya no estaban en este mundo y que tampoco valía la pena recordar, mientras comenzaba a juntar y meter la ropa de Sakura, y demás cosas, dentro de su mochila.

—¡Pero qué demonios dice!

—La habitación fría y alejada, _demasiado_ para una posada vacía ¿No crees?... el batido, el baño…—continuó enumerando Hatake sin dejar de prestar atención a su tarea.

—¡Pero en qué mente retorcida y perversa cabe algo así! Le he dicho que estaba reparando una ventana y me encontré estas llaves…— bramó el castaño, sudando y aventándolas al suelo.

—Sí, sí —respondió el Shinobi de forma calmada —, tu coartada sería perfecta si tan solo me pudieras explicar por qué la puerta estaba abierta cuando entré, si mi alumna la cerró con llave antes de irse al baño.

Yutaro palideció mientras lo observaba terminar de arreglar todo. —Ya… ya le dije… que…—hasta que se le olvidó cómo hablar.

Kakashi se levantó con la mochila colgada del hombro—Cuando empiece contigo, desearás estar muerto —lentamente se volteó hasta tenerlo de frente, esta vez con el carmesí del Sharingan resplandeciente, dedicándole una cruda mirada carnicera desde la que se asomaba la muerte, y que través de los ojos de Yutaro, realmente se sentía como filosas dagas encendidas, perforándole las pupilas —.Pero cuando termine, probablemente lo estés. —agregó. Intoxicando el aire que inhalaba el castaño, con la sádica intención que destilaba su voz.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Naruto despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había dormido como un recién nacido. Su _futon _estaba tan tibio que le costó despegarse de él. Sin embargo, se levantó y pasó por encima de Sasuke con la intención de abrir las cortinas.

—Oye _dobe_, ya es hora de levantarse. —le dijo, pero éste sólo gruñó entre sueños antes de acomodarse mejor.

El rubio le restó importancia y finalmente se asomó por la ventana. —¿Eh? — Al fijar la vista sobre el fascinante paisaje, de montañas y tejados totalmente recubiertos nieve, inmediatamente sus ojos azules centellearon de felicidad, al igual que centelleaban los cristales de hielo al ser acariciados por la luz del sol. Su escandalosa risa retumbó inmediatamente por la pequeña habitación —¡Oigan, levántense holgazanes, tienen que ver esto! Sasuke, ven ¡mira! —lo jalaba del pie con insistencia pero aquello sólo resultó en que el Uchiha le propinara una furiosa patada que Naruto esquivó de un salto.

—¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó el rubio montándose en la cama y zarandeando aquel bulto entre las sábanas —¡Levántese, tiene que ver el increíble…! ¡Pero qué es esto! —chilló espantado y un poco sonrojado al encontrar una melena rosada en lugar de la eterna máscara negra de su sensei.

—Ya deja el escandalo, quieres. —se quejó Sasuke, asombrado por la inmensa mejoría en su tono de voz.

—No, Sasuke, mira ¡Es Sakura-chan!

En efecto, la chica dormía apaciblemente vuelta un ovillo en el mismo lugar que a penas la noche anterior, su sensei ocupaba.

—¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? —se preguntó Sasuke, reconociendo su mochila en la habitación, mientras Naruto insistía en encontrar a Kakashi escondido también entre las sábanas. Sin éxito, obviamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver al sonriente peligris, impecablemente vestido —Ya veo que todos se han despertado… bueno, casi todos —esto último lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la única Kunoichi del grupo, bien arropada sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo terminó Sakura-chan durmiendo aquí? —indagó el rubio desde la cama, señalando con curiosidad el bulto, todavía inerte, a su lado.

— Pues parece ser que Sakura no tenía tanto dinero como creía o lo perdió, porque pasó buena parte de la noche buscándolo y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría pagar la mitad del precio de su cuarto, vino a preguntarme si podía cambiarme con la de ella.

Naruto se levantó de la cama con las manos detrás de su cuello —Seguramente tenía miedo de dormir solita —rió zorrunamente, visualizando en su mente a una temerosa Sakura rogándole ayuda a su sensei. Algo muy divertido de ver, seguramente.

—Si al final usted iba a terminar pagando el precio completo de la habitación ¿Por qué no simplemente esperó a que amaneciera? —comentó Sasuke con fastidio mientras acomodaba su _futon._

Kakashi volvió a sonreír sin despegar su mano de la perilla—Supongo que es demasiado orgullosa. Todavía es temprano pero háganme un favor y despierten a su compañera. Nos vamos en media hora.

—Sí, claro… lo que es Sakura es una miedosa —se burló Naruto, empezando a juntar sus cosas.

En ese momento pasó el viejo jadeante de la noche anterior y detuvo sus pasos escuetos frente al cuarto.

—Buenos días —le saludó Kakashi, quien todavía estaba a la raya del marco de la puerta.

El viejo no respondió, examinó dentro de la habitación y luego miró al líder del grupo —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Yutaro?

—¿El tipo de pelo largo? La última vez que lo vimos fue al volver de los baños —respondió Naruto, con poco interés en el tema.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto —agregó Kakashi ante una inexistente acotación de Sasuke.

El viejo frunció el seño y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando recordó —Ah, y la tormenta ya habrá pasado pero todavía hace frío afuera, así que, Sasuke, un buen abrigo y Naruto, no olvides ponerte las botas esta vez— Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse tras ella.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo que haría tanto frío?—refunfuñó por sobre las burlas de Sasuke ¡Ya había sufrido bastante caminando con sus sandalias a través de la nieve! Kakashi no le había permitido parar para cambiárselas en forma de castigo por su imprudencia y alarde de orgullo—Por lo menos yo no me enfermé, como tú, debilucho Uchiha!— le gritó en un intento exitoso por aplacar las burlas de una vez. Entonces se volvió a acercar a la cama y comenzó a mover a Sakura. —Oi, Sakura-chan. Despiértate ya…

—Apúrate con eso que no tenemos tiempo —bufó Sasuke, terminando de acomodar todas sus pertenencias y admirando con desgana el desastre que todavía tenía el rubio en su _futon_.

— Nunca la había visto dormir tanto ¡Dattebayo! Mira, hasta creo que está hablando dormida. —acercó su oreja con cuidado para intentar descifrar los balbuceos. Sasuke se había acercado justo a tiempo para escucharla murmurar bajo una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Gra…cias, Ka…kashi-sen…sei._

Los Genins se vieron las caras completamente estupefactos.

—¿¡Pero qué fue lo que dijo!? —susurró el rubio, de pronto temeroso de hablar.

—No creerás que… —Sasuke negó enérgicamente con la cabeza tras una pausa incómoda. —¡Despiértala ya, nos tenemos que ir! —bramó molesto, abandonando la habitación completamente rojo, dejando que el rubio continuara zarandeando a su compañera, sin parar hasta obtener de ella una convincente explicación.

A partir de aquél día, Sakura siempre recordaría que tenía muchas cosas para agradecerle a su excéntrico sensei.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Esto puede terminar o no en una serie de One Shots acerca de posibles cosas por las que Sakura le deba agradecimiento a Kakashi-sensei, después de grande. Se me ocurrió la idea al pensar en todas las situaciones cotidianas por las que debió pasar el Team 7 en sus inicios, que ayudaron a entablar una confianza alumno-profesor, porque ¡Vamos que Kakashi es excéntrico y a veces una mierda pero eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por sus mocosos! **_**O cuando todavía eran unos mocosos**_**… xD en base a eso decidí escribir acerca de un nuevo tipo de relación no romántica entre Kakashi y Sakura (los que me conocen pensarán que estoy drogada pero no es así, ya que alguna vez mis ojos sobre esta pareja también tuvieron una percepción tierna e inocente y es ésa precisamente la esencia que quise plasmar aquí.… que después esa percepción inofensiva desembocara en una obsesión loca por envolverlos a ambos en dramas románticos y relaciones prohibidas, esa es otra cosa…!).**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si alguien tiene alguna idea para escribir más de estas situaciones cotidianas del Team 7 en sus inicios, siéntase libre de compartirlas.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta: LadySc -Maaya-**

**Ah y… con respecto a mis otros fics, estoy trabajando en ellos. Los invito a ver el resultado de arduas horas de trabajo de edición de SMBS (todavía en proceso, actualmente voy por el 23), los fanarts en mi Bio, el nuevo capitulo del fic de halloween y a seguirme en mi nueva cuenta de twitter kenka1804 ! Kenka goes geek! Yeahhh!**

**Oh por favor! No olviden que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Ja ne!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
